


Father Knows Best

by darnedchild



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Holmes appreciates Molly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: MHAW Winter 2019 Day 1 : The Holmes Family. Daddy Holmes has an opinion.





	Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm an idiot, I decided to write seven fics in seven hours so I could participate in the Winter 2019 MHAW back in February, and I waited until the absolute last minute. So here you go, not beta’d because I was in a hurry at the time and now I'm just lazy.

**Father Knows Best**

Siger Holmes liked Molly Hooper. She was a nice young woman.

Violet occasionally worried that she was a bit too nice, that Sherlock might walk all over the poor girl. But Siger knew better. 

He heard the reverence in Sherlock’s voice when he spoke her name.

He saw the way Sherlock looked at the woman when he’d brought her to house on Boxing Day. It reminded him of how he looked at his Violet. 

He knew that Sherlock had hurt the girl in the past, but he didn’t know the details and he didn’t feel it was his place to ask. Whatever had happened though, it seemed to be in the past.

The half-dozen times he’d had the good fortune to spend time with Molly, he’d found himself growing more and more attached to the girl. She was pretty and kind and probably too good for their youngest son, if Siger was going to be completely honest. 

She was the kind of woman that he would be honoured to have as a daughter-in-law. 

A fact that he intended to make known to Sherlock very, very soon.


End file.
